Un nuevo entrenador
by JF25
Summary: Un azabache con marcas en forma de "Z" en sus mejillas ha muerto pero, como? por qué?... en verdad ha muerto? El fin de algo es el inicio de otra cosa.
1. Capítulo 0

Prologo

-¿Esta bromeando cierto?- la dulce y alegre voz que caracterizaba a la rubia ahora sonaba quebrantada y llena de escepticismo. Sus palabras no fueron nuevas para el científico con quien hablaba en ese momento por teléfono, ese día ya las escucho de muchas otras personas, incluso el mismo se las repetía.

Un pequeño llanto se escuchaba a través del teléfono. -Quisiera que fuera una mentira pero no lo es, lamentablemente no encontraron su cuerpo, la explosión consumió casi todo el lugar. Delia y sus pokemon están bien... bueno... bien en el sentido de que al menos no resultaron lastimados en la explosión. En fin, el funeral será dentro de dos días, he llamado a la mayoría de sus amigos a avisarles del terrible suceso, espero puedas venir y acompañarnos en este doloroso momento para todos, informales a los demás en Alola, hasta pronto Lillie.-

Confusión, frustración, impotencia, tristeza y dolor azotaban a todos quienes conocieron al personaje que menciono el científico y se enteraron de la trágica noticia, aquel entrenador que de alguna forma tenia facilidad para interactuar tanto con humanos como pokemon, quien cautivo a más de una chica por su valor y personalidad, a veces boba y testaruda pero también vigorizante, tierna y perseverante, rivalizo con más de un entrenador con los que termino naciendo una amistad, participo en tantas ligas y eventos pokemon, vivió tantas aventuras. Era joven, apenas 16 años, recién venció su primera liga en Alola y mostraba gran potencial. La vida no es justa, o eso pensaban todos los que llegaron ese día a ese fúnebre evento en el que velaban una lapida con un nombre pero sin cuerpo. Alrededor de aquel gran y pesado objeto de cemento, habían pokemons, familiares, amigos, rivales y más, todos con una sensación de vacío. Muchos no podían contener el llanto, un hombre abrazaba fuertemente a una castaña que respondía al nombre de Delia.

-Lo perdimos Red.. lo perdí para siempre- decía entre sollozos la mujer. El personaje denominado Red solo la abrazaba firmemente intentando consolarla, el dolor que este sentía no dejaba de ser menor al de ella. De sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. No podía apartar la vista de lo tallado en esa piedra.

"En paz descanse, un amado hijo, amigo y compañero. Tu memoria siempre nos acompañara. Ash Ketchum 2000-2016"

-Adiós hijo- Dijo Red como últimas palabras al azabache.

So... nueva historia, Espero guste este prologo, sino ya que a mi me gusto :P. Dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos/as, bueno, nuevo cap. No es ni resurrección ni memoria perdida :P. pero creo que gustará. Dejen su opinión comentarios o dudas, enjoy.

Capitulo 1. Nueva misión?

 _-Qué... qué está pasando? Mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo arde... es como si estuviera envuelto en llamas... siento que mis oídos no paran de sangrar... lo último que recuerdo era el sonido atronador de una explosión y un intenso fuego dirigiéndose hacia mí. Es eso... acaso morí_ -

- _Cuanto más tendré que estar así? apenas y puedo abrir mis ojos, solo distingo un brillo gris y difuminado, no percibo ningún aroma o sonido, solo siento dolor en todo mi cuerpo y una gran sed, si esto es lo que se siente después de la vida... lo odio... lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, !Lo odioooo!... por favor alguien... !alguien ayúdeme!_ -

 _-El tiempo parece detenido... quizás me quede así para siempre... qué más da, seguro pikachu está bien, habrá encontrado otro entrenador, uno que lo haga ganar más ligas que yo, que sea más fuerte, mis demás pokemon harán lo mismo... je, si quiera esto tiene un lado positivo. Papa sin duda habrá vuelto para ver a mama, sin mi seguro ella la acompañará en sus viajes, incluso pudieran llegar a tener otro hijo, uno mejor. Mis amigos... todos ellos están persiguiendo sus sueños, se entristecerán... quizás... pero seguirán adelante, después de todo no soy vital para nadie. Entonces... esto es lo mejor ¿cierto?-_

- _que absurdo_ \- sniff sniff -me _siento deshidratado pero mis ojos no dejan de arrojar liquido_ \- sniff sniff - _tuve una buena vida... grandes amigos, pokemon y humanos, muchas aventuras... quizás no llegue a ser maestro pokemon o forme una familia pero fue muy buena...¿a quién quiero engañar?... quiero seguir junto a mis amigos y pokemon, seguir viajando-_ sniff sniff - _quiero mi vida, por favor... !Quiero seguir viviendo!_ -

Pum

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro nunca se sintió tan bien o al menos eso pensó el azabache quien acababa de recibir uno y que lo despertó como un electroshock en el pecho. -qué diablos- dijo el pelo negro reaccionando.

Antes de poder observar a su alrededor o reflexionar lo que había ocurrido, una fuerte patada en el estomago lo hizo levitar levemente por el aire hasta golpear con un montón de cajas que se desparramaron sobre el por el impacto.

Su actitud de siempre se realzó, se levantó rápidamente con agresividad y buscando al responsable para propiciarle una tunda pero quedo sorprendido al ver al culpable. -un lucario...-

-Bien hecho Luck- se escucho la voz de un hombre como si hablara por una video llamada.

La molestia de Ash aumentó al escuchar a alguien aprobar la acción del pokemon. Al ver la fuente de esa extraña voz, el azabache quedó confundido, solo encontró una pantalla que mostraba una silueta de un hombre mayor, en silla de ruedas y con una sonrisa. Se fijo poco a poco en el lugar en el que estaba, habían maquinas, recipientes y computadores, todo lleno de polvo, a su parecer era un laboratorio abandonado.

-¿dónde estoy?...¿quién eres y qué quieres de mi?- interrogo el adolescente.

-je je... vaya actitud- admitió el personaje en silla de ruedas. -No queda mucho tiempo así que es mejor que estés atento ya que no podré repetir lo que te diré.- Ash trago saliva sonoramente, el pokemon lucha/acero miro igual de atento la pantalla.

-Primero quiero disculparme, la sensación que sentiste hace poco antes de que Luck te despertara fue mi culpa- relato el anciano, ganando que el azabache este apunto de maldecirlo.

-!No obstante!... estarías muerto si no hubiera intervenido- admitió, esto retuvo al chico de Z´s en las mejillas de protestar.

-Hace 16 años pedí a Luck, el lucario que está a tu lado, que implantará un pequeño e imperceptible tele transportador en un bebe, este se activaría cuando el bebe este ante un peligro mortal e ineludible, si aun no lo has entendido tú eras ese bebe.- relato el misterioso personaje causando más dudas en el joven.

-Eso te salvo la vida, pero dado que la tele transportación no es perfecta sentiste como si la explosión te hubiera consumido, en otras palabras, sentiste él como habrías muerto.- un momento de silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos. Ketchum parecía incrédulo y desconcertado.

-Te preguntaras cómo es posible... bueno, soy un científico y el mejor en mi modesta opinión je je- manifestó con una sonrisa el anciano.

-El tele transportador te protegió al transferir tu cuerpo hasta aquí sin embargo al ser solo un equipo de prueba, tu mente quedo en shock y somatizo la sensación de ser envuelto en llamas...- la mirada del científico cambio a una de preocupación y amenazante.

-Escucha atentamente, no salve tu vida por ser un viejo piadoso, quiero que respondas unas preguntas... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado, tienes novia o hay una chica que te atraiga?- las preguntas del adulto pusieron nervioso al azabache.

- _ahora todo tiene sentido... es mejor decírselo de una vez_.- Pensó el chico mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de responder al viejo. -honestamente no, jamás me ha atraído una chica pero... !eso no quiere decir que me gusten los ancianitos!- el grito y declaratoria de Ketchum petrificaron al anciano y su lucario. -!agradezco que haya salvado mi vida! de veras que si, aun así no puedo corresponderlo.- dijo apresuradamente agachándose en símbolo de pedir disculpas.

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en el científico. -Luck, viólalo- dijo de manera sádica. El peli negro se puso pálido, el lucario observo extrañado al monitor.

-no, no, por favor no- decía el adolescente con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-!Acaso eres estúpido!- vocifero el viejo. -¿A quién diablos se le ocurre tal idea?... demonios, si que eres tonto... ufff. Aunque debo admitir me alivia un poco, dudo que mientas de tus sentimientos, además creo eres lo suficientemente torpe como para no enamorarte incluso si te besarán en los labios y te digan te amo.- dijo el viejo recuperando una sonrisa normal y sincera-

-!Hey, a quién dices torpe!- se quejo Ash.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta- manifestó el anciano ignorando a Ketchum. -¿Consideras a Arceus el pokemon más fuerte, inalcanzable e imposible de vencer?- interrogó

-Qué clase de pregun- Ash contuvo sus quejas al ver la mirada seria del adulto. -Arceus es el pokemon más poderoso... aun así no lo considero invencible, he tenido encuentros previos con él y parece un ser benevolente y todopoderoso, sin embargo mi corazón ha rechazado la idea de admirarlo, incluso admito que quisiera poder enfrentarme a él para probar lo fuerte que soy ahora.- confesó el azabache con su característica sonrisa retadora.

-Vaya, me alegra oírlo. Debería cerciorarme un poco más de ti pero no tengo otra oportunidad, ni espacio para dudas. Tengo mucho que contarte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y de aquí en adelante habrán muchos problemas, sufrimiento y dolor para ti... dejando eso de lado tenemos un simple objetivo. Destruir a Arceus y acabar con este mundo pokemon- Sentenció el viejo y misterioso personaje dejando al adolescente completamente impactado.


	3. Capitulo 2

Yyyy... actualización rápida :). Dejen sus comentarios, dudas o preguntas. Hasta pronto

Capitulo 2. Quiero ser el mejor.

-Buenos días televidentes, soy su energética reportera estrella, !Rikaaaa Veinsen!. Hoy en noticias pokemon, me complace traer a ustedes una entrevista en vivo con el único Charles Goodshow, presidente y representante de la liga pokemon. Señor Charles nos hablaría de este próximo y seguramente inmemorable torneo de liga que se celebrará en unos meses-

-Antes que nada saludos a todos, veo gratamente que la energía de la juventud está llameante como siempre. Estamos a tan solo dos meses de inaugurar un evento pokemon diferente a lo que generalmente estamos acostumbrados. Hace un año se avisó que tanto los torneos de la liga de Johto como la de Kanto se postergarían, la conmoción y protestas de los entrenadores no tardaron en manifestarse así que se hizo público el aviso de que se crearía un solo torneo de liga en representación de Johto y Kanto.-

-Así es, las expectativas han sido muchas al saber de esta denominada liga Tohjo, nombre atribuido por las famosas cataratas Tohjo que están ubicadas en medio de ambas regiones.-

-hahaha exactamente. Los entrenadores que quieran participar tendrían que recolectar 16 medallas a lo largo de las dos regiones, estas serían otorgadas por entrenadores certificados y diferentes a los líderes de gimnasio de Johto y Kanto, así incluso ellos podrían participar y no habría ventajas para nadie de saber el tipo de entrenador al que se enfrentarían, su estrategia o tipo de pokemon que usa.- manifestó Goodshow

-Impresionante, debo confesar que yo estoy juntando las medallas para participar, hasta ahora he conseguido 10 de estas. Debo decir que los combates no son nada sencillos, ni tampoco encontrar a los entrenadores certificados.- confesó la reportera.

-Ciertamente no quise facilitar a nadie el ingreso a la liga, me tome la molestia de buscar a muy buenos entrenadores, además de que estos podrían usar movimientos z y mega evoluciones en sus combates y podrían viajar por las regiones entrenando ya que también tienen la posibilidad de participar con pase directo al evento.- dijo el viejo con vestimenta parecida a la de un adolescente.

-Incluso hay entrenadores de elite como el ex campeón de Kanto, Red, a quien no fue para nada fácil derrotar.- declaró Rika recordando el duro entrenamiento y combate, tuvo que enfrentarse a él cuatro veces para conseguir su medalla.

-Debo advertir a todos los que juntan las medallas que no se confíen, dada la fuerza y destreza de los entrenadores que dan las medallas se les permitió usar solo un equipo pokemon que tengan tan solo un mes de entrenamiento y que no los puedan entrenar más, en otras palabras les restringimos de usar a sus equipos más poderosos.- dijo el personaje de cabello blanco con una sonrisa.

La reportera no escondió su sorpresa con esa información. -!es decir que me tomo dos meses vencer a Red con un equipo de un mes de entrenamiento!- casi colapsa la joven profesional. -¿Entonces a que pokemon entrenan en sus viajes?- cuestiono la muchacha con temor a una respuesta que ya se había imaginado.

-Simple, siguen entrenando a su equipo principal. En el torneo podrán usar a cualquier pokemon que deseen y cuando digo cualquiera me refiero incluso a legendarios y pseudo legendarios, hay entrenadores que han obtenido pokemon así a lo largo de sus viajes. aunque no digo esto para que se desaminen, ellos seguro buscaran una revancha con todos así que darán lo mejor de ellos, espero que todos hagan lo mismo, no olviden que la verdadera fortaleza de los pokemon está en sus lazos con su entrenador y determinación. Eso será lo que determine al vencedor.- dijo el presidente de la liga con fin de motivar a los espectadores.

-ahhh... tengo miedo del tipo de entrenadores que habrá- admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa la reportera.

-ahahah y eso que aun no he mencionado que también podrán participar campeones y miembros de la elite cuatro de cualquier región... ups se me fue- soltó el antiguo entrenador pokemon.

-!Queeee!, je je... esta bromeando cierto... ¿no?... !es hora de ponerse a entrenar más seriamente!. Eso fue todo, gracias señor Goodshow, adiós a todos.- Se despidió la reportera conjuntamente con Charles.

ENCINAR

-La vencedora es Bonnie- decía el arbitro de lo que fue un feroz combate. Hacia un costado estaba una chica rubia felicitando a su agotado pokemon acuático y por otro un joven de pelo rojo acercándose a su pokemon derrotado.

-Gran combate, regresa Venomoth- dijo aquel entrenador permitiendo a su compañero tener un largo y merecido descanso en su pokeball. -Felicidades, has ganado la medalla sombra-

-Increíble, hemos conseguido la medalla sombra- grito llena de furor la entrenadora abrazando a su pokemon. -Gracias Greninja, debes estar exhausto, mejor descansa- dijo con una sonrisa la adolescente regresando a su pokeball a su pokemon.

-Con esta ya te has hecho con las 16 medallas, aun falta para el torneo, aprovecha este tiempo para entrenar, estaré ansioso de mostrarte el máximo poder de mis pokemon y el mío si llegamos a enfrentarnos en la liga- dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa retadora.

-Seguro sería un gran combate, estaré feliz si puedo derrotarte otra vez- contesto la rubia con un semblante que reflejaba una gran determinación. -hasta pronto Silver- se despidió subiendo a una bicicleta y emprendiendo camino hacia el centro pokemon.

-!Es increíble Bonnie! felicitaciones, no puedo esperar para verte combatir- dijo por video llamada un joven y reconocido científico y líder de gimnasio.

-Te lo dije hermano, nada puede detenerme cuando combato con greninja y usamos todas nuestras fuerzas.- presumió la nombrada.

-jaja no debes confiarte, aun faltan combates más difíciles y debes recordar que los entrenadores con los que te has enfrentado no han usado todas sus fuerzas.- aconsejo el chico denominado Clemont.

-Tch- Bonnie solo hizo un puchero, era verdad lo que decía su hermano pero aun quería alardear de su merito al obtener todas las medallas.

-De paso quería contarte que viajaré a Kanto en unas dos semanas, la liga de Kalos aprobó la suspensión de sus actividades, así que ningún líder, miembro de la elite cuatro o la campeona tienen que cumplir sus funciones, hasta que concluya el torneo de la liga Tohjo. Me imagino que por esto muchos entrenadores de la región irán hacia allá para competir, incluso miembros de la elite o hasta la misma Diantha.- relato el especialista en pokemon eléctricos.

-Mmm es lógico pensar que habrá mucha competencia a causa de eso, según supe otras ligas hicieron lo mismo... ya que, entrenaré arduamente desde mañana, no me rendiré del objetivo de ser la ganadora del torneo- dijo la rubia siendo optimista.

- _Seguro que te has vuelto muy parecida a él..._ \- pensó rápidamente el líder de gimnasio al ver la actitud de su hermana menor. -Bien, prepárate porque apenas llegue te ayudaré en el entrenamiento con todo- dijo el muchacho mostrando una mega piedra.

Bonnie trago saliva sonoramente al ver ese objeto. -ja, con lo fuerte que me he vuelto ya no podrás vencerme- respondió la chica intentando esconder su nerviosismo sin resultado.

-hahaha eso espero, hasta entonces hermanita- se despidió el personaje de anteojos. Bonnie corto la llamada y se fue a la cama para un merecido descanso, pronto empezaría un entrenamiento como nunca antes.

SINNOH, HOJAS GEMELAS

En una pequeña y pacifica casa una joven con cabello azul, una castaña y una peli miel de 21 años alistaban su equipaje para lo que consideraban un largo viaje. -aun no entiendo cómo me convencieron de participar en ese evento- reprocho la peli azul llamada Dawn a sus amigas.

-Deja de quejarte Dawn, sé que no es lo nuestro pero las tres nos pusimos de acuerdo en participar en la liga Tohjo- dijo la castaña con un tono de regaño.

-May tiene razón, ninguna de las tres se especializa en batallas pokemon pero prometimos juntar las medallas para participar en el torneo- dijo la chica de cabello dorado y sombrero rosa.

-Vale Serena, lo sé, es solo que este tipo de cosas no me agradan porqué me recuerdan un poco a Ash.- admitió Dawn con una mirada triste.

May y Serena se miraron con tristeza y preocupación por un momento. -Tienes razón, es un evento en el que seguro hubiera disfrutado estar... pero ten en mente que evitar hacer las cosas que él hacía solo porque él las hacía, no alejará tus recuerdos de él o te garantiza que lo olvides, lo he intentado créeme.- habló Serena tomando iniciativa para cambiar esas energías. -Toma este evento como una oportunidad de honrar su memoria, participemos y demos lo mejor de nosotras como el siempre lo hizo y quiso que hagamos por nuestros sueños.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo tanto en Dawn como en May. -haha, me alegra tenerlas como amigas, ganemos la liga por ese cabeza hueca.- declaró la peli azul con sus ánimos renovados.

-Hai- respondieron al unísono las otras chicas riendo por el comentario de su amiga.

ISLAS ESPUMA, KANTO

El momento de desenlace de la batalla se acercaba, en un lado del campo estaba un Sceptile con su forma mega, casi intacto, y en el otro un pokemon zorro luchando por mantenerse de pie.

-Parece de deberás intentarlo otra vez, Sceptile aun tiene mucha fuerza- declaró el dueño del pokemon tipo planta/dragón.

-je, aprendí de alguien ha nunca rendirme.- respondió la retadora con una sonrisa. -Ninetiles usa ventisca- ordeno la chica quien traía sombrero blanco.

-lo lamento pero no dejare que un ataque así golpe a Sceptile, acabala con planta feroz- en medio del ataque el muchacho vio como la chica de sombrero hacia una serie de poses mientras su pokemon juntaba poder para realizar su ataque.-demonios, !Sceptile ahora!- vociferó apresurado por evitar que su oponente culmine su ataque.

-Ya es tarde... Ninetiles, !usa crioaliento despiadado!- poco antes de que las raíces golpearan al pokemon hada/hielo, este logro ejecutar su ataque, congelando todo el campo por unos segundos hasta que el hielo se trisó y explotó en cientos de pedazos. Pequeños restos del ataque caían del cielo en forma de un ligero granizo.

Finalmente la cortina de vapor creada por el ataque dejo ver al pokemon rival aun parado, esto asusto a la chica quien pensó que su ataque fue insuficiente. Sceptile miro sonriente al pokemon de nueve colas antes de regresar a su forma normal y caer al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-Sceptile no puede continuar, la ganadora es Lillie- dictaminó el árbitro dando por concluido el encuentro.

-Vaya, aun me falta entrenar mucho, perdón Sceptile, un mes es muy poco para haber conseguido la mega evolución y que puedas dominar sus poderes al máximo- dijo para sí mismo el entrenador mientras devolvía a su pokemon a la pokeball.

Lillie celebrará su victoria abrazando a su pokemon. -Bueno, felicidades, aquí tienes, la medalla bosque- dijo el adolescente de anteojos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, casi no la contamos, para alguien de tu edad eres muy talentoso- dijo la chica haciendo sonrojar al joven.

-Hey, tengo 17 años, ha habido campeones de liga de mi edad- protestó.

-jeje tienes razón, lo lamento Max, gracias por todo, con esta me falta solo una medalla.- dijo sonriente al recibir la medalla.

-Mucha suerte, gracias a nuestro encuentro he decidido sacar a Sceptile de los pokemon que uso para dar la medalla, así podre entrenarlo con el resto de mis pokemon que usaré en la liga- hablo el peli verde.

-Estoy segura que serán muy poderosos, espero podamos combatir nuevamente, adiós- la chica sacó un Pidgeot de su pokeball y se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

LAGO FURIA

-Garchomp es el vencedor, la ganadora es Cynthia- declaraba el réferi del combate.

-Vamos Paul, no te dimos permiso de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh para que vengas a dar las medallas tan fácilmente- molesto la campeona.

-Tch, recuerda, apenas pude entrenar a mi equipo un mes y tú siendo campeona fuiste con tu pokemon más fuerte sin misericordia... creo que tenias un poco de miedo de ser derrotada por mi si no ibas en serio- contestó el joven de pelo morado en tono retador.

-ahahaha quien sabe, puede que tengas razón, los elite cuatro no deberían vencer al campeón, eso me dejaría con una mala imagen incluso si es en un evento como este.- respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Es mejor que te alistes porque en el torneo tomaré revancha frente a todos, la fuerza que han obtenido mis pokemon gracias a nuestra amistad y arduo entrenamiento me permitirán finalmente vencer a la campeona.- dijo Paul entregándole la medalla.

-Puedes ser el más fuerte de nuestra elite pero aun te falta para derrotarme, nos veremos pronto Paul- recalcó la hermosa rubia guiñando un ojo y subiendo al lomo de su garchomp para alejarse volando.

-Ya te lo demostraré... incluso si ese tonto no está para verlo, demostraré al mundo que soy el mejor entrenador gracias al apoyo de mis pokemon.- dijo el chico para sí mismo mientras veía la silueta de la campeona perderse en el cielo.

PUEBLO PALETA.

Un pequeño roedor eléctrico miraba hacia el horizonte desde lo más alto del laboratorio del profesor Oak, observaba el paisaje como si intentará encontrar algo, a una persona, un pokemon o al menos una razón del porqué todo su mundo, al que se acostumbró y tanto llenaba de dicha, había cambiado de forma tan drástica.

Dentro del laboratorio dos científicos y un artista pokemon conversaban pacíficamente. -Ya veo- hablo un castaño de nombre Gary viendo por la ventana al pokemon eléctrico. -desde lo de Ash Pikachu no ha sido el mismo y la desaparición de charizard de hace tres años solo le debe haber afectado más.- dijo con tristeza.

-Perder a tu entrenador y que uno de tus compañeros desaparezca sin dejar señal son cosas de las que uno difícilmente se puede recuperar.- mencionó el ilustre profesor Samuel Oak.

-Ninguno de los pokemon de Ash volvió a actuar de la misma manera, tras la noticia y el funeral, se cohibieron de interactuar con otros pokemon. Cuando les dijimos que podían ser libres o quedarse aquí, todos decidieron permanecer con nosotros. Creo que la desaparición de charizard los hizo pensar que los traicionó y decidió ir en busca de un nuevo entrenador... bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso.- comentó el artista pokemon Tracey.

-Que complicado... esperemos algún día puedan sanar su corazón y abrirse con otros, quizás incluso puedan encontrar otro entrenador tan bueno, energético y bobo que los quiera como él lo hizo.- dijo Gary recordando a su rival y secretamente, su mejor amigo.

-Imagino que tu presencia no solo se debe a que hayas querido saludar.- acuso Samuel con una sonrisa.

-Me conoces bien abuelo, conseguí todas las medallas de la liga Tohjo hace unos días, durante mis viajes y enfrentamientos encontré muchas caras conocidas, parece que este torneo será muy divertido y retador, incluso creo que el vencedor podría llegar a ser considerado como el entrenador más fuerte del mundo.- dijo el castaño con una mirada seria.

-Abuelo... Quiero ser el ganador de esta liga..- revelo el chico sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Vine para que me ayudes a seleccionar un equipo pokemon equilibrado, uno con mis pokemon más fuertes y que pueda hacer frente a cualquiera, incluso si tiene pokemon legendarios a su favor. El resto del tiempo planeo entrenar en las zonas más inhóspitas del planeta para fortalecer tanto a mis pokemon como a mí mismo.- declaró el científico y entrenador pokemon con total determinación.

- _¿Acaso planeas hacer su sueño realidad... planeas convertirte en un maestro pokemon por él?-_ Se preguntó el profesor al ver a su nieto tan decidido. -Si es lo que quieres no me opondré, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero antes prométeme una cosa... convertirás tanto tu sueño como el de él en realidad, ¿cierto?- Samuel sonrió al ver a su familiar asentir con la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de todos el pequeño roedor amarillo escuchó toda la conversación, sin hablar el lenguaje humano pudo hacerles comprender que era lo que deseaba. En un inicio Gary dudo de la petición de la rata cookie pero no pudo rechazarla, su motivación era la misma, la determinación de cumplir con su objetivo era igual. A la mañana siguiente Gary emprendió su viaje de entrenamiento junto al nuevo integrante de su equipo pokemon, Pikachu.

El torneo de la liga Tohjo sacudía el mundo pokemon minuto a minuto. Mientras se acercaba la fecha de su inicio, miles de entrenadores de diferentes tipos y regiones combatían, entrenaban y se alistaban para enfrentarse unos con otros con fin de alzarse con el titulo y ser reconocidos como la figura más poderosa, un maestro pokemon.

Mientras eso ocurría, en una remota y desolada isla un azabache miraba cada uno de los datos que lanzaban las computadoras que manejaba en esos momentos. -No falta mucho... si estoy en lo correcto aprovechará el torneo para recuperar el poder que perdió en nuestro último enfrentamiento... debo terminar el arma antes de que eso ocurra, Luck viajaremos a Aether en la mañana, informa a los demás- pidió el joven de unos 21 años de edad.

-Enseguida Ash- Respondió por telepatía el pokemon lucha/acero

El chico de pelo oscuro salió de lo que a simple vista parecía un laboratorio abandonado, la oscura noche hacia que sean visibles las cosas solo gracias al resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, miraba desde un acantilado una lapida cercana a él, luego observo el vasto océano que rodeaba la isla. Dio un suspiro y apretó inconscientemente los puños. -Y pensar que así terminarían las cosas, cometí muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, varios de los que me arrepiento y ahora es imposible dar marcha atrás... Si nos espera algo más allá de la vida quisiera saber que es un lugar en el que podamos volvernos a ver y pueda ser una mejor persona para ustedes...- Meditaba en voz alta el chico.

-Todo está listo para mañana- apareció el pokemon de pelaje oscuro y azulado.

-Gracias Luck, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, es mejor descansar, nos espera un día muy agitado- dijo Ash sonriendo y regresando al laboratorio con su compañero pokemon.

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Capítulo 3

"Sorry por la demora... he estado con muchas cosas en el trabajo acabando la universidad y en la vida en general, en fin este fic lo tenía mucho en mente por lo que fue el primero que retome, espero lo disfruten y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias o dudas.

Capitulo 3. Un pasado hacia un futuro

Era otro día común y corriente en pueblo paleta, el clima era cálido, el cielo estaba despejado y la brisa marina refrescaba el pequeño y pacifico territorio ocupado tanto por pokemon como por humanos. El profesor Oak posaba cerca de una ventana de su laboratorio, miraba desde ahí con gran nostalgia la residencia Ketchum. Las memorias de aquella casa que proyectaba una alegre y optimista energía ahora parecían cosas solo del pasado.

Habían transcurrido ya dos años desde el funeral de Ash, Delia decidió irse de la casa poco después de este. Pasar ahí solo le recordaba al azabache además de que ya no aguantaba torturarse con la idea de que nunca más lo escucharía llegar y gritar eufóricamente "he vuelto a casa"

El profesor suspiraba cuando recordaba aquellos momentos irrecuperables. -Sigue siendo difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ellos dos ya no estén con nosotros.- dijo para sí mismo con una tono de voz apenas audible.

-Hola profesor Oak- Saludo alegremente el artista pokemon.

-Volviste temprano Tracey, dime ¿cómo se encuentran los pokemon en el rancho?- pregunto Oak dejando de lado su nostalgia y recuperando su carácter habitual.

El peli negro hizo un gesto de clara preocupación. -Pues la mayoría de pokemon están como siempre, sanos y tranquilos, sin embargo los de Ash parece que han vuelto a ser más reservados.- declaró

-Entiendo, sin duda se debe a la desaparición de charizard, a pesar de buscar por todos lados no encontramos ninguna pista de él y no hay rastro de que se lo hayan llevado por la fuerza.- manifestó Oak recordando lo que paso hace un par de días.

-tch... aun no puedo creer que los haya abandonado a su suerte- dijo con disgusto el chico de la cinta en la cabeza.

-En eso te equivocas, no creo que charizard los abandonaría, recuerda los pokemon de un entrenador siempre se convierten en familia entre ellos, y no creo que charizard hiciera algo como abandonar a su familia sin ninguna razón, es una suposición pero si él se marcho debe haber tenido un motivo para hacerlo... solo espero que este bien sea donde sea que este- comentó el científico con un semblante pensativo.

-Aun así...- el artista no aceptaba del todo la acción que tomó el pokemon fuego/volador, cueles fueran sus motivos, se mantenía con el ideal de que uno nunca debe abandonar a sus seres queridos cuando lo necesitan sobre todo en las circunstancias en las que ellos atravesaban.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Averiguaste algo de lo que te pedí?- Pregunto Oak.

-Es extraño, casi no se difundió información al respecto, y los sitios no oficiales en los que se publicó algo fueron bloqueados, lo bueno es que pude recopilar unos cuantos datos.- respondió Tracey con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, verdaderamente es algo extraño, cuando la profesora Juniper me llamo quede muy confuso, me relato que en el momento en el que los helicópteros y personas llegaron al lugar de ese brillo intenso no encontraron nada sospechoso, atribuyeron que los temblores en la región al igual que ese resplandor que podía verse a lo largo de Unova fueron solo una anomalía de la naturaleza poco frecuente pero posible.- Dijo el profesor recordando la historia de la profesora.

-La mayoría de datos e información que encontré coinciden con esa hipótesis. Lo que ocurrió hace tres semanas en Unova aparece en los reportes de los noticieros y revistas como catástrofes naturales, aunque hay versiones y teorías que dicen que se debió a un pokemon o a algo producido por los humanos, quizás sea solo eso, tan solo un fenómeno de la naturaleza.- Cuestionó el artista pokemon.

-Sí, quizás haya sido eso, sin embargo ella está segura de que se debió a algo que nunca ha visto la humanidad. La profesora asevera que aparecieron nuevos conjuntos de lagos en el lugar en el que se originaron esos resplandores, es una zona casi inexplorada de la que no se tenía un registro geográfico o hidrográfico por eso nadie le cree, lo alarmante es que los lagos son similares a grandes cráteres de una batalla que fueron cubiertos con agua como si alguien o algo quisiera encubrir lo que fuera que haya pasado, no lo entiendo... las fotos que me envió Juniper son alucinantes, claramente su formación no parece natural pero aun así ni siquiera cientos de pokemon de agua juntos podrían llenar tantos lagos y con semejante volumen de agua, más aun no dejar rastro pues los helicópteros no encontraron mucha variedad de pokemon en la zona, es casi inhabitada- dijo Oak mientras intentaba darle sentido o una explicación a lo que ocurrió en la lejana región.

-Tranquilo profesor, estoy convencido de que hay una explicación lógica- dijo Tracey intentando sacar a Samuel de sus pensamientos.

-Eso espero Tracey o al menos en eso quiero creer.- confesó el científico con evidente preocupación.

SINNOH

Un joven de pelo negro y gorra roja de unos 18 años esperaba fuera de la sala de recuperación de un hospital, a su lado se encontraba un lucario con varios vendajes. El pokemon miraba de manera perdida al suelo.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que saldrá pronto de ahí...- hablo el muchacho intentando animar al pokemon.

Ambos se alarmaron al ver como un doctor salía de la habitación. -¿Doctor como sigue él?- pregunto el peli negro esperanzado en recibir una noticia positiva.

-Pues, honestamente es un milagro que siga con vida- respondió con seriedad -pero sobrevivirá- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a los dos y ocasionando que el pokemon lucha/acero arrojará pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

-Necesitará algunos días de reposo, por ahora lo llevaremos a una habitación, sean libres de visitarlo, aunque no esperen conversar con el todavía, sigue inconsciente. Cuando despierte por favor avísenmelo, necesito que me responda algunas preguntas- pidió el doctor antes de despedirse.

La ciudad ya se encontraba iluminada por la luz de los postes, en el hospital, la espera parecía interminable, pokemon y entrenador habían resguardado la habitación sin cesar desde que les permitieron entrar. Unos pequeños gemidos fueron emitidos por un anciano que estaba recostado alarmando a los presentes. Poco a poco el personaje de cabello blanco empezó a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se veía seriamente lastimado, tenía varias vendas, férulas cubriendo sus dos piernas y el brazo derecho, su estado mostraba que estuvo muy cerca de conocer su final.

-Por lo visto perdimos otra vez... - dijo mirando al pokemon con tristeza.

El lucario negaba con la cabeza mientras pequeñas lagrimas de dicha salían de sus ojos al ver a su entrenador despierto. -Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dijo el peli negro mirando con preocupación al anciano.

-Soy un hueso duro de roer a pesar de mi edad- dijo el veterano intentando calmar a los demás. De repente su semblante cambio a uno serio. -Estuvimos tan cerca... si no fuera por la intromisión de Sederick... Arceus hubiera muerto y el portal se hubiera abierto- menciono como si se estuviera regañando.

-Para ya, no lo logramos en esta ocasión pero seguiremos intentando una y otra y otra y otra vez, no importa cuánto nos tome al final lo conseguiremos- Dijo el adolescente mirando por la ventana de la habitación que mostraba una gran ciudad del otro lado.

El individuo que posaba en la cama reflexionó las palabras del joven y solo pudo sonreír. -cof cof- tosió el anciano arrojando un poco de sangre.

-!Maldición! debo ir por el doctor de inmediato- declaró el joven de gorra roja.

-!Detente Ash!- vocifero el adulto generando que el mencionado lo vea consternado.

-¿Detente?... !qué demonios sucede contigo Satoshi, si no vamos por el doctor tu estado empeorará¡- vocifero el joven.

El viejo agacho la cabeza, miro lentamente al pokemon chacal, al entrenador y luego a su cuerpo. -Incluso si vas por el médico no hay nada que se pueda hacer...- un silencio fúnebre inundo la habitación por unos minutos.

-Ash, Luck- hablo Satoshi sacando a los mencionados de sus pensamientos. -Mi tiempo está por acabarse... supongo que es hora de contarles la verdad. Primero, Luck gracias por todo, siempre fuiste mi compañero más fiel, mi mejor amigo, cuida de Ash, protégelo y guíalo desde ahora él será tu compañero- el pokemon asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a su entrenador e intentaba contener sus lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

-Bien, Ash tu historia... bueno en realidad es nuestra historia, tu verdadera identidad es Satoshi Hinajara- dijo el anciano inquietando al adolescente.

-¿de qué hablas? ese es tu nombre, yo soy Ash Ketchum, hijo de Red y Delia Ketchum, que yo sepa no tengo ningún otro pariente, además dudo que seas mi padre.- respondió Ash.

Una sonrisa nostálgica adorno el rostro de Satoshi. -Estoy seguro que debo haber puesto la misma cara cuando el anterior Satoshi me lo dijo- Las palabras del veterano solo generaron más confusión en el azabache. El peli blanco puso un semblante serio y miró fijamente a Ash -Tú eres Satoshi Hinajara, no eres hijo mío ni nada por el estilo, somos el mismo ser, ambos fuimos y actualmente somos parte del grupo que creó este mundo, el mundo pokemon.-

-Ok mejor voy por el médico debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza- Declaró el chico de cabello negro.

-¡Pon atención a lo que te digo¡ cof cof- Se notaba que el anciano ponía gran esfuerzo en cada palabra que decía, Ash trago saliva sonoramente al ver en ese estado a su maestro o así es como lo llego a ver en estos últimos años.

-!Empieza a tomarte más enserio las cosas, no me queda mucho y gracias a Sederick eres el único que quedará!... sé que suena ridículo, yo también lo creí, que un desconocido llegue y te diga que tu mundo, el mundo en que creciste es una mentira es difícil de aceptar pero es así, Ash... no, Satoshi, ya que no estás comprendiendo lo critico de la situación quiero que te acerques y tomes mi mano, esto drenará lo que me queda de vida pero podre transferirte todos mis recuerdos, lo que el primer Satoshi vio, la historia de Sederick, Yellow y nosotros, por favor confía en lo que te digo- suplicó el anciano

A pesar de las dudas que tenia decidió hacer caso al veterano, al tomar su mano un brillo radiante apareció, el adolescente sentía lo mismo que cuando su Pikachu lo electrocutaba, mientras sentía tanta energía fluir por su cuerpo pudo ver toda la verdad, todos los recuerdos del veterano, su mente apenas podía asimilar lo que descubría segundo a segundo, lagrimas de frustración, ira y tristeza salían de sus ojos al enterarse de la verdad de este mundo pokemon. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aquel brillo finalmente desapareció, junto con el desvanecer del brillo el chico de Z´s en las mejillas se desmayó.

-E..s...e...eso... es todo..- Satoshi apenas podía respirar, su vista estaba borrosa, casi no podía distinguir lo que tenía alrededor, sentía frio y su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse. A pesar de esto una sonrisa apareció en él. -Luck no me queda más de unos segundos, pase todas mis memorias a Ash, sus sentimientos quizás serán distintos a los míos pero sé que puedo confiar en él, llévalo al laboratorio en la cueva Talasia, cuando despierte entenderá que he dejado atrás este mundo, quizás sufra y se pierda en su mente con todo lo que acaba de pasar pero seguro podrá afrontarlo y confrontará a Sederick... es nuestra última oportunidad, no te rindas Ash, no te rindas Satoshi. Yellow nos espera...- el pokemon se dio cuenta que la hora final de su entrenador había llegado, su cuerpo ya no hacia ningún movimiento, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel se puso tan blanca como la nieve.

El lucario no podía contener su tristeza que se manifestó en varias lagrimas, ver aun la sonrisa en el rostro del peli blanco le lleno de motivación para cumplir con su ultima instrucción, tomó al adolescente aun inconsciente en sus manos y salió por la ventana del hospital, su meta ahora era ayudar a este chico, a este nuevo compañero a cumplir con los deseos de su anterior entrenador.

Tal y como dijo Satoshi, cuando Ash despertó en aquella remota cueva su sentimientos estallaron, pasaron algunos meses antes de que pueda despejar su mente y asimilar lo que se había enterado. Antes de tomar su nuevo camino decidió visitar brevemente su antiguo hogar

PUEBLO PALETA

Dos figuras encapuchadas recorrían el pequeño pueblo, una de estas pertenecía a un pokemon y la otra era de un humano. Se detuvieron cerca de un terreno que mostraba una casa en ruinas, se veían trozos de muebles chamuscados y despedazados, escombros de vajillas, repisas, medallas de gimnasio derretidas y trofeos deformes, todo cubierto de maleza y moho-

-Así que esto fue lo que quedo... vamos Luck- dijo el encapuchado con un tono frio.

Pokemon y entrenador ahora se encontraban en frente de una lápida en el cementerio, ya llevaban ahí varios minutos. -Estás seguro que esto fue lo correcto- hablo el pokemon chacal mediante telepatía.

-Si... quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Ash Ketchum, el entrenador que quería ser un maestro pokemon. Siento nostalgia con solo recordar los viajes que hubieron, las personas que conocí y todo lo demás. Quizás fue un engaño... solo un deseo inducido por el mundo creado por Sederick... aun así fue real.- dijo el azabache viendo la lápida, Luck lo miró con preocupación por lo que pueda estar sintiendo su nuevo entrenador.

-No debes preocuparte, es verdad que siento tristeza al recordar lo que fui pero es cierto lo que dice el grabado de esta lápida, Ash Ketchum, hijo de Delia y Red Ketchum murió, el chico que quería ser el mejor maestro pokemon ya no existe o mejor dicho ya no debe existir. Luck no se qué deparé el futuro o que ocurrirá con este mundo después de enfrentar a Sederick, pero mi mente finalmente está en calma, los recuerdos de Satoshi... mis recuerdos son la base que me guiarán de aquí en adelante, soy quien liberará a Yellow... soy Satoshi Hinajara.-


	5. Capítulo 4 (parte 1)

Espero os guste, comentarios, dudas y sugerencias siempre bien recibidas.

Debajo de un frondoso arbusto dormía plácidamente un azabache que traía puesto una bata de científico, por su apariencia parecía ser una persona de máximo unos 21 años de edad. Todo estaba en calma hasta que una chica de estatura mediana, cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acerco mostrando una sonrisa pícara, lentamente se acerco a su "presa", a escasos centímetros del peli negro grito con toda su fuerza.

-¡ Satoshi!- El azabache casi alcanza las ramas del árbol con el susto ocasionado por su "amiga" y que según él fue un intento de asesinato. La chica no paraba de reír al ver la reacción generada en el muchacho.

-ja ja ja muy graciosa Yellow- dijo con sarcasmo Satoshi.

-Vale no exageres, además es tu culpa por no decirme que estarías descansando por aquí, aun tenemos mucho trabajo, lo olvidaste- declaró la rubia con un tono de reclamo.

Satoshi trago saliva sonoramente. -No está mal descansar un poco, hemos estado trabajando más de un año y medio sin parar y parece que ya estamos cerca de lograr algo.- se excuso el científico.

-Estás olvidando que nuestro trabajo es la clave para salvar a la humanidad... además si ibas a descansar por qué no me dijiste podríamos haber descansado juntos.- dijo Yellow cambiando su rostro de enojo por uno tierno y juguetón.

El comentario de la rubia produjo un pequeño rubor en el azabache, reacción que dio satisfacción a la chica de ojos verdes. -Vaya, vaya si estas con la mente tan creativa para imaginar cosas pervertidas seguro ya estás listo para trabajar de nuevo.- rió la pequeña mientras Satoshi se sonrojo más y se quedo sin contestación.

Hace ya casi dos años, el mundo estaba en una encrucijada, los recursos naturales no renovables estaban llegando a su fin, la sobrepoblación había consumido casi todo lo que quedaba del planeta. La contaminación alrededor de la Tierra produjo una alteración total de la naturaleza, cambios extremos en las temperaturas y el clima, prolongadas épocas de sequía, lluvias cuya pureza era casi nula por tantas toxinas en el medio ambiente, etc. La cosecha de alimentos naturales se iba complicando y haciendo más escasa, las reservas de agua dulce casi ya no existían, científicos estimaban que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la humanidad pereciera junto a la mayoría de vida en el planeta.

Si las condiciones del planeta no extinguían a la humanidad lo haría ella misma, empezaron guerras absurdas por la posesión de los pocos recursos que quedaban, las regiones y países con más recursos naturales eran explotados, los precios por algo de comida y agua llegaron a cantidades absurdas que incluso superaban el valor de terrenos, casas y edificios. Esto solo desencadenaba revueltas armamentísticas, casi nadie confiaba en los demás, el fin era inminente.

Cientos de planes fueron implementados para evitar este calamitoso desenlace, científicos de todo el mundo especializados de distintas áreas aportaban conocimientos e ideas, pero nada daba resultados, podía decirse que el planeta se encontraba en un punto crítico de no retorno, finalmente un joven prodigio de origen japonés especializado en biotecnología y biogenética aporto una idea que podría cambiarlo todo, su nombre era Satoshi Hinajara, apenas tenía 19 años pero su intelecto era indiscutible. Su idea era simple pero muy controversial, "la humanidad ya no puede arreglar el desastre que ocasionó, se debe crear un ser que ayude a restaurar el equilibrio de la naturaleza."

Simple o al menos en palabras, muchos ridiculizaron la idea, otros la satanizaron, pensaban que tan solo querer crear vida era un tabú que desafiaba a Dios, incluso algunos veían la opción como una amenaza para el predominio de la humanidad en la cadena alimenticia, si podían crear seres capaces de restaurar el equilibrio en la naturaleza serian sin duda seres superiores a cualquier humano, la polémica era eterna pero a la par el tiempo llegaba a su fin.

En virtud de que no había mejores ideas y ya muchas otras fracasaron el proyecto se puso en marcha, los mejores científicos en biotecnología y biogenética del planeta fueron convocados, el proyecto decidió hacerse en Kanto, Japón. Lugar donde se proveyó al jefe del proyecto Satoshi Hinajara de los recursos necesarios para ejecutar su plan. El equipo era conformado solo por tres personas, muchos países deseaban que fuera desarrollado por más científicos pero los argumentos de Satoshi eran irrefutables, debían crear nueva vida, un lugar lleno de gente solo podía generar que esta se inquiete y se descontrole, así que solo quiso un equipo pequeño de máximo tres personas.

Sederick Bentler, 24 años, doctorado en ciencias químicas, uno de los mejores desarrolladores de IA y uno de los científicos con mayores aportes en biotecnología, era uno de los mejores recursos para cumplir con el plan de Satoshi. Sederick era una persona un poco más alta que Satoshi, un poco más de 1,85 m de estatura, tenia pelo castaño y corto, ojos cafés oscuros y contextura delgada, tenía un mirada seria para quienes recién lo conocían pero en realidad era alguien jovial, expresivo con sus sentimientos y el primero con el que trabajo Satoshi. Entablaron una gran amistad a penas se conocieron, compartían el ideal de que la humanidad no podía enfrentar el desastre natural que causo por sí misma. Trabajaron solo los dos por un poco más de un mes y a pesar de ser científicos brillantes reconocieron que necesitaban de alguien más.

Yellow Foster, pese a su corta edad, apenas 17 años en aquel entonces, era la mejor en cuanto a biogenética se trataba, sus padres eran biólogos reconocidos, desde pequeña le fascinaba todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida, animal o vegetal. Contantemente indagaba acerca de los seres vivos, como se relacionan y como es que pueden ser tan diferentes unos de otros, esto hizo que a temprana edad se centrará en el campo de la genética y llegase a ser la mejor en el tema. Yellow tenía una estatura de 1,7 m, cabello rubio y largo atado con un pequeño sujetador formando una coleta, ojos verdes, rasgos faciales finos y un cuerpo esbelto. No tenía el cuerpo de una modelo pero no era una chica que eso le afecte, tenía una personalidad un poco tímida o al menos hasta que tenía confianza con las otras personas, con ella el equipo estaba completo.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, crear un ser capaz de ayudar a restaurar el equilibrio natural era una hazaña casi imposible, su meta no era alterar otras especies animales ya existentes por lo que se rehusaron a usar sujetos de prueba, en su lugar trabajaban con los genes de diversas especies animales e incluso genes humanos, esto era la base del nuevo ser que apuntaban a crear. Los días se volvieron meses, el trabajo era arduo y extenuante, el equipo solo descansaban para cubrir sus necesidades básicas, finalmente comenzaron a obtenerse resultados tras año y medio de investigación y desarrollo. Ash, Sederick y Yellow juraron no revelar ningún avance al mundo hasta estar seguros de que la humanidad y el ser creado podrían vivir en armonía.

Después de ese susto casi mortal, Ash y Yellow regresaron al laboratorio, las instalaciones eran impresionantes, claramente no escatimaron en gastos para poder acoplarlo a las indicaciones del joven japonés. Era casi una fortaleza que contaba con tecnología de punta, áreas para recrear desastres naturales y condiciones ambientales extremas y zonas llenas de instrumentos científicos y equipos tecnológicos, todo era perfecto salvo por un detalle que molestaba a los científicos pero que no pudieron negarse.

En el centro de las instalaciones había una pequeña y devastadora bomba capaz de desaparecer el laboratorio y todo a 500 km a la redonda. Los gobiernos pensaban que si se creaba algo demasiado peligroso para la humanidad y esto se salía de control y escapaba, la situación empeoraría, así que optaron por tener un plan de apoyo en caso de que algo así ocurriera, eliminando todo rastro de lo que pudieran crear.

-!Ya llegamos!- grito la rubia abriendo las puertas del laboratorio, al entrar un pequeño roedor amarillo corrió hacia los brazos de ella, la muchacha lo recibió afectuosamente mientras la pequeña criatura frotaba su mejilla con la de ella. -Es bueno verte chuchu disculpa la demora- dijo Yellow con alegría.

-Hola chuchu- saludo con la misma alegría el azabache. El roedor solo respondió con alegría a su manera. ! _pika pi!_

-No deberías nombrarlo, recuerda que al final estas criaturas no nos pertenecen, son solo monstruos creados para salvar a la humanidad, no deberías encariñarte- declaró Sederick apareciendo entre las sombras.

La rubia se entristeció un poco por el comentario, -Ya, ya, no tiene nada de malo, al fin y al cabo no está mal saber el afecto y los lazos que pueden establecer con los humanos... además parece gustarle su nombre.- declaró el azabache acariciando la mejilla del roedor amarillo quien recibía con gusto el gesto del científico.

-Como quieran, no lloren cuando vengan los gobiernos a arrebatarnos todo lo que hemos creado.- hablo el castaño mientras se adentraba otra vez en el laboratorio y desaparecía de la vista de Satoshi y Yellow. No sabían exactamente qué había pasado con su compañero pero Sederick ya no era la persona alegre que solía ser antes, sobre todo cuando estaban el azabache y la rubia juntos.

Los comentarios de Sederick entristecieron a la rubia quién fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Satoshi. -Tranquila, no creo que eso suceda, hemos llegado a crear más de 500 especies con habilidades únicas y diferentes, estoy seguro que no necesitan de todas. Con Arceus será suficiente, solo faltan unos meses y estará listo.- intento animar el chico a su colega.

-Sabes, me gustaría que eso ocurra, aunque tengo miedo de que el mundo no pueda vivir en paz con ellos o peor quieran usarlos como armas- dijo mientras abrazaba a su pikachu.

-Bueno, hay que esforzarnos, la meta es crear un mundo en el que podamos coexistir en armonía, así que no te des por vencida.- respondió con una sonrisa radiante que por unos segundos hizo acelerar el corazón de la chica.

Pasaron tres meses más, el día en que finalmente creyeron concluir su trabajo había llegado, hicieron muchas pruebas, lograron crear contenedores capaces de encerrar a las criaturas en pequeñas esferas que se encogían, estas daban un lugar seguro y confortable a estos seres, además de que facilitaba transportarlos. Tenían la utópica idea de que estos seres podrían desplazarse en el mundo y corregirlo, pero al mismo tiempo formar lazos con las personas, no ser mascotas sino seres que actúen como guardianes de la humanidad y viceversa.

Los tres científicos se encontraban mirando expectantes a un tubo gigante en el centro de una habitación, dentro se podía divisar una criatura cuadrúpeda, era blanca con partes grises y mostraba una aureola dorada alrededor del torso. -Bien llego la hora, !Satoshi, Sederick... este es el inicio del mundo pokemon!.- Gritó Yellow llena de emoción mientras presionaba un botón y el tubo como toda la habitación comenzaron a sobrecargarse de energía.


End file.
